<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worlds Collide by Waning_Grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503360">Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace'>Waning_Grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not My Fault, Season/Series 15 Speculation, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Seriously: Spoilers, Sorry Not Sorry, Speculation, Spoilers, Supernatural Final Seven Episodes, Supernatural Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t want to do this--hell, he’s not sure he can do this, and yet…</p>
<p>When he finally raises his head to look at her, Billie’s nothing more than a wavering smudge of black through hot, burning, watery eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worlds Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya'll, before reading this I'd like to note a couple of things:</p>
<p>First, this idea is not my own. While browsing tumblr I came across a lot of speculation towards what may happen during Supernatural's final episodes and one stuck out heavily to me, which is where this piece came from. </p>
<p>Secondly, please be aware that this could *possibly* be spoilery since the final episodes haven't aired nor do I have any insider knowledge of how it's all going to go down. Please take care of yourself when viewing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“--And you want me to do ,what, exactly, with this information?” Dean growls, so angry he’s actually seeing a red haze as the words in front of his face begin to blur. He can almost hear the creak of the book in his hands, and thank Chuck (or not) for the sturdiness of the binding for he feels moments away from tearing it into pieces. He can’t--no, he won’t--accept this. How can he? The better question here is, how can she expect him to accept this? Giving into his mounting frustration and rage he slams the book down on the nearest surface, not at all mollified by the loud <em> *smack* </em> that echoes through the room.</p>
<p>He’s treading a fine line here, Dean knows, and it’s one that can absolutely end with his death, but hell if he cares. What’s the point of living when he’s faced with this? “It’s not going to happen!” He declares, waving a hand to indicate the book, wishing he felt confident in his conviction. Yet, still, his companion says nothing. Even without looking Dean can feel the heavy weight of Billie’s dark gaze on him, judging him. In the moment he hates and understands her all in the same breath for he knows this isn’t her doing. Hence why she doesn’t say anything; she doesn’t need to--they both know Dean’s clustering is futile.</p>
<p>Dean can deny this all he wants, can do his damnedest to try changing things, and yet it won’t matter. He’s seen firsthand what it’s like to tempt Fate, and deep down Dean knows there’s no choice here. The books of death can be modified, altered, though Dean’s never heard of anyone changing their one final death. Some things are written in stone, in the very stars of the universe, and there’s no coming back from them.</p>
<p>Dean has to look no further than his own brother to realize such. He and Rowena tried to circumvent their fate, him more so than her, and look how that had ended. Heartbreak and eternity in Hell; messy and terrible in its creation. So, yeah, Dean knows he could argue that this is different, that <em> Sam </em>is different, yet he doesn’t. He’s still furiously angry, more-so than he thought possible, but somewhere deep down within him resignation is settling into place. </p>
<p>He doesn’t want to do this--hell, he’s not sure he <em> can </em>do this, and yet…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally raises his head to look at her, Billie’s nothing more than a wavering smudge of black through hot, burning, watery eyes. He chokes on air, voice wavering and unsure in a way it hasn’t been since he was a young child: “How long?” It’s the only thing he can ask--the rest of the details are already written.</p>
<p>Billie--Death--doesn’t move beyond crossing her arms over her chest as she stares at him. Appraises him as she stares through him, to the very core of him that so doesn’t want to do this. If there was any other way, anything else, Dean would happily do it. Thirty seven years and he’d happily burn down the world just to save his little brother. Unfortunately for him even that wouldn’t help. There’s no escaping no matter how much he wants to as Death looks him in the eye with something akin to pity on her face as she says: “That depends on you, Dean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based off the speculation that Sam's final, true death would come at the hands of Dean. As stated above this was not my idea, and unfortunately I can't find the post to credit the person who came up with it. If anyone out there knows them please let me know so I can give credit where credit is due</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>